


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°67 : « Confusion d'appartenance »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [67]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And it tends to become a problem, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Crack, Drabble, Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un marteau mythologique peut être utilisé par deux personnes différentes, sur un même champ de bataille ?Si l'on ne prend pas garde à sa communication : des problèmes.
Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/215930
Kudos: 1





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°67 : « Confusion d'appartenance »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Devil » de Shinedown
> 
> Remarque : Inspi timeline ;)

La bataille contre Thanos et ses armées faisait rage, et Thor appela instinctivement Mjölnir à lui. Heureusement pour lui, il avait pu récupérer le mythique marteau dans le passé.

Malheureusement pour Steve, le dieu nordique avait oublié qu'il le lui avait prêté.

Ce fut donc un Captain America volant à pleine vitesse dans les airs et hurlant de terreur qui accompagna le fidèle marteau.

\- TU NE POUVAIS PAS DEMANDER AVANT SI J'ÉTAIS EN TRAIN DE L'UTILISER ?! beugla le vétéran.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 80 (oh).
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice : Avouez que Endgame aurait eu une toute autre saveur si cette scène s'était réellement produite ;)


End file.
